User blog:NibiruMul/Interview with Desiderio Cenere!
I figured I'd do an interview with one of my OCs. I chose to interview Desiderio Cenere, who is probably my favorite out of my OCs. ---- NM: How do you feel about going to Ever After High? DC: I like it, actually. I didn't think I was going to like it at first, but now I think I do. I'm excited to have Orhan Sessiz as my roommate - he's such a cool guy. He made me feel welcome here. I like most of my classes, and I like having a dorm room that I can decorate. NM: How long have you been a fan of Nate Truess? DC: I've been a fan of him since I was eight, back when he and Spun. released their first album. I was excited to meet him! I was a little disappointed to find out that we didn't have as much in common as I thought we would (I was a little taken aback by the fact that he's not big on reading books), but now I'm fine with it. We keep in touch on Flitter. He's doing a solo career now, and he gave me an autographed copy of his solo album. NM: Why don't you like your destiny? DC: It's too violent for me - it means I will have to kill someone. I don't want to kill anyone. I don't like violence of any sort. I would rather be able to go through life peacefully. I also can't take the abuse by an evil stepmother. I love my mom and don't want her to die. NM: What is your favorite animal? How about your least favorite? DC: My favorite is the killer whale, and my least favorite is the spider. NM: What is your favorite video game? DC: I'm very fond of the King's Quest series. I have a computer and I play the games on there a lot. I especially like King's Quest IV and King's Quest VII since you get to play as Rosella. She's my favorite character in the series - she's so pretty! Orhan likes them too, but he's not as good at them as I am. NM: What about your favorite food? DC: I love dates and date cookies. I like pretty much anything sweet, especially cookies and cakes. NM: Do you get upset when people consider you a coward? DC: I used to, but now I'm used to it. It's I know that a lot of people try to make me feel like (pardon my language) shit by considering me a coward, but by now so many people think this that I don't even care. NM: I heard that you dislike your first name. Why? DC: Personally, I think Desiderio is a pretentious name and I'm not snobby or anything like that. That's why I prefer that people call me Desi. I also think it's way too old-fashioned. I know you might have a different opinion, though, and I respect that. NM: How do you get along with your parents? DC: I get along with them very well! I like spending time with them. I enjoy talking to my mom, growing date trees with her, and tasting her recipes. As for my dad, I like to sunbathe with him in the courtyard and read with him. NM: How do you feel about your six step-cousins? I heard you found them annoying. DC: I do, but I love them anyway. Pasquale's probably the most easygoing since he's the closest to my age. Immacolata's probably the most annoying, since she's very bossy. Fiorenzo's nice, but he talks way too much, plus I don't like his blue hipster glasses. Camillo's a big fan of Five Chapters at Freddy's and keeps begging me to play it even though I think it's a stupid game. Cornelia's a bit of a sore loser at video games and always accuses me of cheating when I beat her. Diana's a lot calmer than the rest, but sometimes she tries to convince to me to become a vegan like her. (I don't have anything against vegans, but I would never become one.) NM: How do you feel about your disability? DC: Sometimes I worry about it, since it affects my ability to make friends. Usually, though, I try to keep it under control. I talk to Orhan about it. He's very understanding - he's got a cousin who is autistic. NM: Do you have any guilty pleasures? DC: I have quite a few. I like the song Baby Got Back - it's so catchy. I also like the movie The Hero of Color City, since it's about crayons (I love crayons) and I can relate to the lead character since sometimes I feel;like I'm afraid of everything. Another GP of mine is eating fruitcake. People seem to view them as a joke, but I love the taste. NM: Do you like magic? DC: I sure do. Having known fairies since I was a child, I've become familiar with it. I don't think I'd like to wield magic, but it is fun. But the fairies always tell me that you can't use magic to solve all your problems. NM: How was it like being a referee? DC: I felt it was kind of hard. The ball hit me several times. I actually don't like football (that's what they call soccer where I live) that much. I don't think I'd do that referee thing again. NM: How are things with your girlfriend? DC: Fulvia? We get along very well. She's very kind and gentle. She enjoys going to the park with me and eating at cafes. She also enjoys coming to visit me in my dorm room. NM: How do you feel about your physical appearance? DC: I'm very proud of the way I look. I get a lot of compliments for my hair and eyes. I might grow my hair long when I'm older. I keep it neat and tidy all the time. I especially like doing it after swimming class when I take off my swim cap and get to fix up my hair. NM: How do you feel about your step-grandmother? DC: To be quite honest...I don't like her. She's so mean to me and she has a tendency to bully me. She's even used corporal punishment on me, which my parents think is wrong. She thinks that I should be more obedient and she keeps telling my father to raise me with a heavier hand because she thinks it will make me a real man. Plus she accuses me of being a liar. I'm quite terrified of her. NM: Some people say that you try too hard to emulate Nate Truess. Is it true? DC: Somewhat. I admit, I've copied a lot from him. The hairstyle, the taste in music, a lot of stuff. Still, I'm my own person and I can't be exactly like him. I'm quite different from him. For example, I don't like to swear. Nate Truess curses in his songs. I don't think I'm as comfortable with cursing as he is. Then again, he's thirty-three and I'm only fourteen. Plus I'm much more religious than he is. Nate told me that being yourself is important. I think so too. NM: Do you think times are changing when it comes to royalty? DC: Definitely, yes! Nowadays we expect royalty to actually do something with their lives instead of just looking pretty, attending balls, and marrying their cousins. We don't need as many servants as we did 100 years ago. My parents even give me chores. I hate chores, but I think it's actually better that way, since we do need a lesson in humility. I feel like royalty nowadays are much nicer to commoners than they were in the past. It also means that I don't have to live such a sheltered life like royalty used to. NM: How do you feel about the whole Royals vs. Rebels conflict? DC: I don't like it because it causes way too many problems at Ever After High. We should all learn to get along. Orhan and I are of different alignments and we get along fine. There are more important things in life than arguing over something silly. NM: Do you fear that there might be repurcussions if you don't follow your destiny? DC: Yes and no. I'm afraid that I'll be looked upon as a disgrace to my family if I don't follow through. On the other hand, we should be allowed to control ourselves. Headmaster Grimm cannot control my future and I should be the one to make decisions on what happens to me next. I feel like HM Grimm doesn't like the idea of free will, but free will is part of life. We should be the ones in control of ourselves. NM: Thank you for your time. DC: Okay. Bye! Category:Blog posts